This invention relates to shoe constructions for the human foot and, more particularly, to shoe constructions which are soft and flexible in their forepart while providing overall support and stability for the entire foot with both internal and external cushioning which does not infringe on the fit of the foot in the interior of the shoe.
Soft, flexible shoes providing increased foot comfort have long been desired. In the past, many constructions and designs for such shoes have been tried with varying results. Several prior known shoes have incorporated pads in the forefoot, instep or heel areas. Many of those pads provide little or no feeling of comfort when weight is taken off the foot since they are recessed in the mid-sole or outer sole and do not adequately enclose the recesses of the foot, especially in the weight bearing metatarsal head support area or ball of the foot. With other pads, when weight is pressed onto the foot, the wearer either feels the protruding pad forming a lump under the matatarsal head area or the edges from the support material surrounding the pad. In either case, discomfort resulted.
A concurrent problem with shoes of a soft, flexible construction is the inability to adequately cushion the weight bearing metatarsal head area and heel areas of the foot from the protrusion of objects through the outsole. Stones, gravel, sticks and the like all cause pressure on impact in such areas through the outsole when weight is pressed onto the foot. The thinner, less substantial nature of the prior known soft, flexible shoe constructions could allow bruising of the foot or other discomfort.
A further problem with soft, flexible shoes is the slipping encountered in use, especially on wet or smooth surfaces. Prior known, lightweight, flexible shoes traditionally provide less support, often in the sole area because of lesser tread and rigidity. This results in a greater chance of slippage especially on the above type surfaces.
Accordingly, a soft, flexible yet stable shoe construction was desired which overcomes the above and other problems.